


Abandoned on the side line

by fangirllifesucks



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Paul is feeling abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirllifesucks/pseuds/fangirllifesucks
Summary: John and Paul are dating, so are Ringo and George. The two couples have finally admitted their feelings for each other and bonded together the four of them. However, after only two weeks Paul is feeling abandoned by John.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Abandoned on the side line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I've posted so I'd appreciate feedback in the comments. Thanks!

*Paul’s P.O.V*  
It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the dynamic changed. John and I had been together for about two years by then. George and Ringo for only one. But none of us could deny the tension between the two couples. The slight flirting and not so innocent looks. John would often ask if George and I had a thing before the band, the answer no seemed to disappoint him a bit. And two weeks ago, it changed. 

\----

“Hey Paulie…” John said innocently while laying on his back in our hotel bed staring at the ceiling. “Yes Johnny?” I said and continued combing my hair in the mirror. John stayed silent for a moment before asking, “Have you ever thought about George and Ringo? Like in a non-friendly way?” With a speed never seen before I spun around to look at him, “What?” I asked flustered. “You know what I mean, like do you ever imagine them in bed with you? Or not even that. Like just hugging them and appreciating them? Like what we have.” John said while finally turning his head towards me. “Wha… I mean… Maybe like…” I stuttered while feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. “That’s what I thought.” John said and smirked. “Well so have I.”   
After some discussion we decided to tell George and Ringo. Let’s just say things went well. Like really well. That night was heaven on earth. But that was two weeks ago. And things changed. 

\----

The day after the best night I have ever had I awoke between Ringo and George. Ringo was curled up with his arm around my waist and nose against my neck. George was turned away from me, curled up in Johns embrace. After a few minutes, the rest started to stir. Ringo kissed my cheek and then reached over me to kiss both George and John. A few good mornings were exchanged before John kissed George deeply and pulled him away to take a shower together. That morning I thought nothing of it. Of course John was happy to have two new partners, just like me who got to stay wrapped up in Ringo for just a few minutes before we had to get moving. 

\----

The rest of that first week went by pretty much the same. John would seek out the other two for affection. Small hugs here and there, kisses and sneaking of together when they found the opportunity before coming back with dishevelled hair and small smiles or smirks on their lips. It is not like I didn’t get any attention. Both George and Ringo would more than happily share a kiss with me and tell me pretty things. But not John. Even when we would get back to the different hotels, he’d go straight to the others room. Most night’s I slept alone to then meet them the next morning sporting wide grins. The only time John slept in our room, George also slept there. Between us. Of course. Goodnight kisses where apparently also saved for George. 

\----

The second week was worse than the first. Not only because of John withdrawing from me. I also started to withdraw. Maybe John had realised that he could do better than me? When George and Ringo now sought me out I’d turn them away with excuses like I’m tired or not in the mood. They would of course then turn to each other or John and I would be stuck watching the three find a new routine. The small touches are the ones that hurt the most. A hand on the waist when walking by or calmly fixing a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. The things I wanted John to do to me. The new found relationship was now a three-way. John exclusively slept with George and Ringo and I was left alone with my thoughts every night.

\----

The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I lowered the book I was reading. “Hi.” John said as he stood at the foot of the bed where I was sitting leaning against the headboard. “Hi… did you forget something?” I asked, John had earlier in the evening been in the room to retrieve some clothing before wandering of too George and Ringo’s room. “No actually I wanted to talk to you.” He said and sat down on the edge of the bed. A million thoughts rushed to my head. This was it. He’s telling you they don’t want you in the relationship. They’re better off without you. “I was talking to Ringo and he said that he’s noticed you acting a bit odd. So… is there anything you want to talk about?” John asked softly. I shrugged trying to look unbothered. “No. Everything’s fine.” I managed to get out. “Really Paul? You don’t think I’ve noticed you being distant? I’m not stupid you know?” John’s voice was sharper then, making me want to sink into the mattress. “You know Paul I thought you also wanted the four of us to be together, but all you’ve done is avoid us.” Tears started to flood my eyes and I suddenly blurted out, “Well maybe it’s because MY goddamn boyfriend of two years hasn’t touched me or looked my way the last two fucking weeks!” I buried my face in my hands and started to actually sob. Softly John’s hand wrapped around one of my wrists. “What? Paul? Paulie baby talk to me.” He said in his softer voice and gently pulled my hand away from my face. “You haven’t looked twice at me the last two weeks.” I sobbed. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore. All you’ve done is cuddling up with George and Ringo and sneaking of with them whenever you’ve got the chance!” Slowly John’s eyes started filling with tears as well. “Oh baby no. I love you so much. I was just so excited to finally have them with us. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry. You’re my first love and will always be. Please baby forgive me.” I locked eyes with John. “ I love you too. But you have to understand that it hurt like hell. Feeling like I’ve been replaced.” I said and John nodded. Slowly he lent forward and connected his lips with mine. It was short but sweet and when John pulled away he whispered against my lips, “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and a comment! Also I'm interested in trying to write prompts so if you have one I'm available on my tumblr "fangirllifesucks", send a message!  
> Thank you!


End file.
